1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrographic recorders. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an electrode energization power limiting circuit for electrographic recorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrographic recorders having recording heads using a plurality of linearly arranged recording electrodes extending along a recording line across a recording medium are well-known in the art as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,456,953; 3,465,359 and 3,465,360. While the use of such recorders for recording on electrosensitive paper, e.g., a recording medium having a substrate covered with an electric current vaporizable coating, e.g., aluminum, is well-known, the use of such recorders for high frequency recording is restricted by the amount of electrical power necessary for energizing the recording electrodes. Particularly, the event of recording an input analog signal having a frequency high enough to energize all of the recording electrodes on each successive recording line would give rise to excessive recording electrode power consumption. The recognition of this problem and its solution is neither shown nor suggested in the aforesaid prior art recorders. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a recording electrode power limiting circuit to control the maximum power supplied to the electrographic recording head.